Shadows of the Night
by Shadow Owner
Summary: Ninjas are masked in too many shadows. Temari's secret has become a heavy burden to her, but she's hesitant about sharing it with Shikamaru, because she doesn't want him to get hurt by the truth lurking behind the shadows.


**A/N:**  
This first FanFiction has been too many things all at once to me.

**Disclaimer:**  
No characters or places in Naruto are my creations; Masashi Kishimoto owns every bit of them. I'm borrowing them for my FanFictions; yes I will return them! The only benefits I could possibly get from this are your reviews, and experience as a writer.

**Dedications:****  
**My very first FanFiction is dedicated to:  
_Midnight Memories_, who has been an amazing source of sweetness, surprises and delight;  
_PG Naruto Fan_, for being kind and wonderful;  
_Temari Nara_, for sparing me time to address my doubts regardless of the situation she was in;  
_InosBane_, for taking the effort and time to address my doubts and acknowledge my reviews and PM (it really really  
means a lot!);  
_FanMan89_, for sharing his experiences with me and for bringing new perspectives to starting stories;  
and to  
_AngelRain61_, who's never failed to be there for me.

All of these people have been real dears, encouraged me tremendously, and their belief in me has helped me take this first step, much sooner than expected. Thank you all so much!

* * *

**Shadows of the Night**

The fiery orb retreated, dragging what was left of light with it into the obscured sky. The streaks of red, orange, purple and pink that augmented the tinted blue overhead thus vanished into oblivion, dissipating like an illusion. Shadows melted into each other.

The cover of dark made all his sightless senses severely acute, and as Nara Shikamaru heaved a reluctant sigh, all illusions he had were dispelled. Trees whispered secrets to each other, and he permitted himself to loll for just a minute longer, as he exercised his shadows.

Tracing the silhouette of the tree branches aimlessly, he lost himself in thought. This could've been his millionth time watching the Konohan horizon darken, but he wouldn't grow weary of it. When the wind whispered a warning, he ignored it. Another minute wouldn't hurt.

Something felt different tonight. Perhaps it was the sunset. Seeing intensified beauty always distracted him, and left his thoughts stranded. Or perhaps it was the chill that pushed him in the direction of home once the sun's shadows left to dance somewhere else.

No, most certainly not. _Time to stop making excuses, Shikamaru._

The glimmers of an image appeared like a mirage in the corners of his mind, swiftly deflected by Shikamaru, who had pounced to his feet in an extreme effort to clear his head. Its unpixellated edges suspended all other activities in his mind, and turned his heart into a disaster zone; this left him feeling _very_ vulnerable.

He shuffled his feet, and kicked a few pebbles around, in another attempt to push the vivid picture of _her_ from his mind. One of those pebbles was rolling downhill accusingly, like a boomerang returning to its thrower.

'That wasn't nice, Nara!'

Shikamaru froze, as the pebble Temari returned hit his foot. He feigned nonchalance, hoping that his failure to react would disguise his unpreparedness. This should _not_ have been allowed to happen. Even in Konoha, Shikamaru _never_ let his guard down. After collecting his thoughts in that split second of hesitation, he shifted himself to face her.

Come to think of it, _she_ should be asleep now.

'Weren't you tired, woman?' he muttered, in a hostile tone that startled him.

Startled? He'd never even used this tone with his mum when he was in a bad mood. This was so ungentlemanly. Even on the worst days, Shikamaru knew better than to not keep his temper in check. Even if he had been grouchy for a while at her pulling the 'tired' line on him earlier after walking her to her inn, she hadn't deserved that.

_Grouchy? He'd been grouchy? _That was mild. He'd been acting like a _woman_ during that time of the month. Like a horrifying, troublesome woman. If he wasn't very careful, he'd become one soon. This was overdoing it, in any case.

It was also _highly_ uncharacteristic of him. A ninja kept his emotions hidden; he'd never been too good at it, but in his current haze of thoughts, he was much worse off. Him? He wasn't even sure what to think of himself. What did he use to be like? What was he becoming? What was happening to him?

Silence starkly contrasted the noisy thoughts buzzing around his head.

'I was… I am… I'll…'

Temari's fragmented response, Shikamaru hoped, was no indication of a shattered heart. She was much too tough to let something mundane like a foul mood get at her. He snuffed out his thoughts for the moment, however, and mentally threw a pebble at himself when he saw a silent drop trickle from the corner of her eye.

She turned her back to him, and clear thoughts or not, Shikamaru knew that that was no illusion. He hesitated blatantly, before taking two strides towards her, pausing with his hand in mid-air towards her shoulder, before withdrawing it guiltily. He was sure, after how he'd just pierced her heart; she wouldn't be very appreciative about physical contact.

'I… I'm sorry, Temari.'

Temari's knees buckled as she allowed the blades of grass to caress her skirt, hugging her knees closely to her chest.

'I _am_ tired, Shikamaru. I'm exhausted, in fact.'

'I'm a mess'; she finished in the slightest of whispers.

He gingerly sat himself beside her, heart heavy.

'Forgive me, Shikamaru.'

More droplets accompanied that whisper.

If he was startled before, all his senses screamed red alert now. Something was certainly wrong with Temari. _He_ had been the one at fault, and if her heavy fan attacks hadn't given him pain before, this statement made his heart bleed. And this strange venomous feeling was manifesting itself like Shino's bugs, injecting fear, doubt and regret into his bloodstream.

'I've been keeping something from you all this while. Something that you'll hate me for…'

Shikamaru searched the depths of her eyes for clues to her sudden outburst. In the moonlight, and that of the distant streetlamps, he could see her eyes glistening, glazed by her sorrow. Even in the dark, she was a sight to behold. He thought of that, using it as a shield to oppress the monstrous thoughts that had sprung out from the shadows in his mind.

_She's NOT a spy. She would never hurt me. How could she? Nobody could be so spontaneous and genuine and still_ _harbour thoughts of turning against those close to them._

_You know better! You're lying to yourself. She's been well-trained. Deception is second nature to her. Beware! Close to you? Is that what she is to you? More than just that troublesome woman? Konoha is your country, 'genius'! She's just a mission. A troublesome mission who belongs somewhere far away, not in your mind._

'… something that I know'll hurt you more than anything I've ever said or done previously. But I can't keep it from you any longer.'

_And your next mission is to **take care** of her. GET RID, then, if you must. She must be inexperienced, or… she's out to spring an attack on you when you least expect it. And that makes her all the more DANGEROUS!_

Shikamaru fingered a kunai in one of his pockets, hoping that Temari hadn't noticed the motion.

_I must mean something to her! Why else would she weep her heart out so bitterly? And if she dies, war begins. I'm her guide! She's MY friend. _

_And she's been dictating my thoughts and dreams since her return because…  
I've always wished she was more. I can't bear to lose her. I… I can't do it._

_It's an act, GENIUS! Stop deluding yourself. You're acting so wishy-washy because you've been charmed, dummy. You've fallen so deeply into her trap that you're never going to be able to climb out of this bottomless pit. Can't bear to see her final gaze locked with yours, searching your face for something more familiar than the stranger you'd seem to her. Better her misplaced trust than yours. They betrayed Konoha before, what makes you so sure history won't repeat itself? She's turned you into a pathetic coward who doesn't even know his priorities. Get her out of your life and get on with it! Or it'll be too late._

O-O X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X O-O

'Temari, wait.'

She turned to face him, closing her mouth in mid sentence. One of her hands was now hidden from his sight. He didn't want to think about what she had planned; for the last time that night, he strained against his thoughts, clearing his mind for what he was about to do.

'Close your eyes.'

Her eyelids obediently hid the sight of her pretty eyes, and he had to restrain himself from getting her to open them for the final time. Her unwavering trust in him made him very ashamed at himself for what he was about to do to her. As if mirroring Temari's expression, wet specks escaped from the corner of his eye.

Subtly inching his hand out from its pocket, he maneuvered it behind her back, leaning towards her.

_Forgive me, Temari. I've been a coward for not letting you know how I felt before this. And for sneaking an attack on you. _

_It won't matter; after this, you'll never see her again._

O-O X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X O-O

Her eyelids fluttered open the instant she felt the contact.

_Nara? He wouldn't. What?! She'd heard of his intellect, but to think it extended to mind reading? She'd never have guessed. Never in her wildest dreams, or nightmares, for that matter. She'd grappled so hard with herself to do it, and he'd gone on and beaten her. How dare he!_

_She'd show him. He'd pay for that. Very dearly. He should've done a clean job, that baka. She wasn't exactly defenseless, and she still had it in her to fight back. Oh, she'd teach him, even if it was the last thing she'd do._

After all her strategising, it'd come down to this.

Using every once of strength she had, she pushed Shikamaru backwards forcefully, taking him by surprise. He recovered quickly enough to put up a fight, but her resolve did his reflexes no justice.

As she pinned him to the ground with her warm body, she panted and bound his wrists in place with her elbows.

_You're not going anywhere before I deal with you, Nara. Even your shadows can't save you this time._

Temari closed in for the kill. With an indignant toss of her head, she leant forward, and brought her lips to his.

Shikamaru responded eagerly, glad for once that he'd let his heart control his mind. Glad that his mind wasn't as muddled as he'd figured it'd become. Glad that that kunai remained snugly forgotten where it belonged. Glad that his lips had taken her breath away. Glad that he'd come clean, at last.

Her hands roamed over him on their own accord, and his were free to carry on their own explorations. His fingers brushed her tears away gently, and she didn't shy away from the warmth of his touch; hers tousled his hair tenderly.

More tears and some breaths away, their lips broke apart.

Shikamaru took in the sight of her against him for a while, letting his hands be the marker for the mental portrait he was trying to capture of her.

Temari broke the silence, just as Shikamaru was appreciating the beauty of it. Just as he was congratulating himself for rendering her sharp tongue speechless for once. He should've known better! Nara Temari… No. Sabaku no Temari. He'd been indulging himself too much with thoughts of her as his lately; he'd have to be careful now; docile as she could possibly be in the rarest moments, she whacked HARD; this was a mistake he couldn't afford to make.

'I don't like owing favours, Nara. That was a taste of payback you're gonna get from me. Whatever happened to your manners? Ladies first; haven't you learnt that from Ino-san at least?'

'Hold your tongue.', she proclaimed, slamming a hand against his mouth as he attempted to start his rebuffs.

'The only right you're granted tonight, Nara, is the right to silence. Speak only when you're permitted to.'

The ferocious gleam in her moist eyes shooed all other thoughts he was having out of him, and he decided, for once, to let the woman lecture all she wanted. He realised then, that he'd never really minded as much as he'd complained. Memories of her words chose to stage a performance in his mind at this time. He closed the curtain on them, giving the woman he'd been thinking of a little too much his undivided attention.

She intensified her gaze, and Shikamaru wondered if he should let his lips do the talking, but stopped himself in time.

After having condensed her thoughts, her eyes reverted to their normal size. He'd never quite realised how beautiful her eyes were, and how they sparkled so magnificently, even in the moon's broad rays. Or how their shape brought out the best in her, or how delicate and fine her lashes were. And now that he did, he wanted to pause time and take a good look at what he'd gotten himself into. He knew he was asking for trouble the moment he touched his lips to hers, but there was nothing more un-troublesome than watching her right now.

Examining his intense, transfixed gaze softened her more than his stolen kiss. Her hand left his mouth, as she scratched her head in vexation. All resolutions she'd made to be nasty about his actions in the previous minutes melted away, leaving a soft smile in its place.

'Damn it, Nara! You made it too easy.'

Shikamaru was awarded an affectionate whack to the chest at this. Affectionate or not, that woman's smacks were many times harder then he remembered his mother's childhood smacks to be. He rubbed the sore bruise she'd just presented him with.

'A man can't let a woman do all the hard work, can he?'

That earned him another smack.

'If you'd prefer making life more difficult for yourself, why not do so now, woman? What was the thing I'd hate you for that's been tormenting you?'

'I… Well, that… You. It's… I… It's irrelevant to us now.'

_Because your actions have done the talking for me, 'Maru. For us._

A stagnant pause penetrated the air again.

Biding his time, Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled her off him onto her side, making her give up the uncomfortable position on her elbow. As their gazes interlocked, she read the strong will in his eyes. His arms around her formed the epitome of all things safe and warm.

'I don't hate you for loving me, Temari. And how could I not forgive you for keeping it from me… when I've been doing just that all this while?'

She stared at him, stunned, and froze in his arms, trying to let the newly-introduced foreign concept of love sink in. This complicated emotion had disarmed every powerful weapon she'd had in that brain of hers, and had left her in an anguished state of disarray for days on end. Was… this… love? She's never thought about what love was, but his lack of doubt, assurance and sincerity warmed her heart more than anything else that night.

'Shikamaru… I'm sorry. I wasn't sure. I was afraid you'd avoid me if I let you know. I… I've never felt this way before. And now I know for sure…'

'… and I'm willing to believe… it's love.'

_And even if I can't believe in love yet, I believe in you, Nara. Now that you know, I'll treasure every moment we have like it's our last._

With that, she brushed aside the doubts she had for the moment, lost herself in his embrace, and let his kiss convince her heart that there really was a spark between them amidst the shadows of the night.

**-The End-**

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks so much for bearing with me till the end of my story! How was that? Please let me know if you liked it by reviewing! Anonymous reviews are accepted too :)

I took quite a few hours writing this, but the process brought me great joy. I'm glad it's finally completed. I couldn't fit some thoughts into this, though if this works out I might try writing a longer FanFict with varied perspective, with those thoughts expressed. If you spot any mistakes, please PM me. I've been hours at it, and my mistakes aren't usually apparent to me until much later. I'd really appreciate that, and reviews, even if they're only a few words long. Thanks again!

By the way, the maniacal syndrome that suddenly seized me and made me start typing is largely attributed to _Tainted Moonlight_; I couldn't resist NOT writing something after revisiting the site (it's been a while since my last 'visit' there) and having a look at those awesome stories!


End file.
